love_n_rocketsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
In the following list you will find all the characters that live in The Love and Rockets' universe divided between Jaime's "Locas" and Gilbert's stories of Palomar. It also includes all characters from all extra or spin off stories and Mario Hernandez's works. Locas (Jaime Hernandez): = * Margarita Luisa "Maggie" Chascarrillo: best friend (and occasional lover) of Hopey; otherwise dates men, most prominently Ray Dominguez. Befriended Hopey in the punk rock scene of their southern Californian home town. Briefly becomes a world-travelling Pro-solar mechanic who goes on science-fiction flavored adventures in the early issues. Maggie along with Hopey were ranked #95 on Wizard Magazine's 200 Greatest Comic Book Characters of all time. *'Esperanza "Hopey" Glass : '''sharp-tongued, wild and adventurous best friend of Maggie. Portrayed usually as a lesbian. Plays bass very poorly in a series of punk bands. *[[Penny Century|'Beatríz "Penny Century" García': ]] bombshell friend to Maggie/Hopey and wife of the ridiculously wealthy H.R. Costigan. *'Isabel "Izzy" Reubens :' Friend/mentor to Maggie. A writer who suffers a nervous breakdown after a divorce/abortion, becoming a notorious "witch lady" in Maggie's hometown. *'Daphne "Daffy" Matsumoto:' a rich young friend of Maggie and Hopey who is a prominent supporting character in the early comics, but later goes off to college. *'Ray Dominguez :' one of Maggie's boyfriends, a painter. Jaime follows his life from Hoppers to LA. *'Doyle Blackburn:' Ray's childhood friend, who struggles with a history of violence. *'Vicki Glori: Vicki, later a wrestling trainer and league official, is Maggie's aunt and her guardian during her Huerta years. *'Rena Titañon: '''Rena is Maggie's friend and (through her many adventures) a loved (and hated) Latin American revolutionary icon. *'Danita Lincoln: Maggie's coworker at Vandy's. She dates Ray after Maggie leaves town; also works as a stripper with Doyle's girlfriend Lily. *'H.R. Costigan:' horned billionaire who has on-again, off-again affair with Penny Century. *'Terry Downe :' talented, coldly pretty guitar player who still pines for ex-girlfriend Hopey. *'Rand Race :' handsome, world-famous pro-solar mechanic who hires Maggie and takes her on adventures, oblivious to her crush on him. *'Eulalio "Speedy" Ortiz :' Isabel's brother, a member of the local "Hoppers" gang, shared a mutual crush on Maggie until his untimely death. *'Vivian "Frogmouth" Solis:' a troublemaking, out-of-control stripper friend of Doyle's who initiates separate affairs with both Ray and Maggie while ineptly negotiating her way through the lives of several local gangsters. *'Joey Glass: '''Hopey's younger brother. A loudmouthed punker much like his sister. Is a friend of Doyle and Tony and a big fan of the punk band "Ape Sex". Stories of Palomar (Gilbert Hernandez): *'Luba :' hammer-wielding, sexually promiscuous, enormously busty, no-nonsense mayor of Palomar. *'Maricela:' *'Guadalupe:' *'Doralis:' *'Casimira:' *'Socorro:' *'Joselito:' *'Concepcion:' *'Archie:' *'Khamo:' *'Peter:' *'Jose:' *'Ofelia:' Luba's cousin who helped raise her and her children. *'Heraclio:' *'Carmen:' *'Israel:' *'Satch:' *'Vincete:' *'Jesús:' *'Chelo:' sheriff of Palomar, midwife who delivered many of the main characters. *'Pipo:' *'Gato:' *'Sergio:' beautiful, vain Pipo; her angry but devoted husband Gato, and her son (by Manuel) Sergio. a world-famous soccer star. *'Tonantzín Villasenor:' beautiful, hard-partying Palomar girl who becomes passionately politically active. *'Manuel and Soledad:' friends/lovers/rivals, stars of the first Palomar story "Heartbreak Soup" *'Fritz''' *'Petra:' *'Venus:' Fritz and Petra are Luba's long-lost half-sisters who share her voluptuous figure and penchant for adventure. Venus is Petra's precocious, comics-loving daughter. *'María:' Luba's mother, who abandoned her when she was a toddler. Emigrated to United States and became mother to Fritz and Petra. *'Humberto:' *'Tomaso:' *'Martín el Loco:' *'Diana:' *'Riri:'